


follow you

by aislingdoheanta



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Not Trespasser DLC Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta
Summary: After Cassian Trevelyan disbands the Inquisition, he decides he's going to go with Dorian to Tevinter. Dorian is not entirely pleased by this prospect because it's dangerous. Cassian tries to convince him.Semi-fill of apromptfrom thedragon age prompt exchange tumblr.





	follow you

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to get back into writing and was browsing the [dragon age prompt exchange tumblr](http://dapromptexchange.tumblr.com/) for ideas and this one stuck out to me. Cassian is a theatrically bitch who literally would love nothing more than to hang out eating grapes all day. 
> 
> Cassian Trevelyan is the noble second born son of the Trevelyan clan. He's bisexual and never really been on to think about settling down. He accidentally wound up leading the Inquisition but didn't care about their ideals. He just was trying to do the right things when he could, and when he wanted to. He mostly just wanted to look amazing as he helped the world. He's on my [oc page](http://saras-almanac.tumblr.com/dragonage) on my [tumblr. ](http://saras-almanac.tumblr.com/)

Dorian stormed into Cassian’s room in a swirl of robes, magic fizzling in the air. He slammed the door open and Cassian could see the small crowd Dorian had garnered in his wake.

“Darling,” Cassian said, enjoying the way that the muscle in Dorian’s jaw clenched. “To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?”

“What’s this about you going to Tevinter?” Dorian asked. He was still standing in the doorway, the crowd behind him.

_So this is his game_ , Cassian thought. Dorian wanted an audience for this conversations. His lover was nothing if not dramatically theatrical. Cassian would be proud of the set up had he not been expecting to do the same thing.

He’d had it all planned out. A dramatic declaration of love meant for Dorian, but in front of the entire court. There were some who were still trying to convince him to keep the Inquisition running, but Cassian wasn’t about to do that and be someone else’s bully and cut through whoever stood in their way. Cassian was not above killing or being ruthless and merciless against those who worked against him. But that was personal; he wasn’t about to be some posterboy for an organization he quite literally fell into or a system that he doesn’t agree with.

But it was all planned. They’d try to convince Cassian once again and he’d go, his entire party behind him. They’d beg him to reconsider and Cassian would pretend to before dramatically ripping the Inquisition sigil off his sleeve and throwing it on the ground. _I’ve given enough to your cause. It’s time I retire and spend the rest of my life with my love._

So you see, this dramatic entrance is quite literally stealing Cassian’s thunder. It was rather irritating. But it’s also one of the biggest reasons Dorian attracted him in the first place.

“Ah, yes,” Cassian said. “I fancied a bit of a holiday after all this.”

“A holiday?” Dorian asked. “To Tevinter?”

“Yes.”

Dorian threw his hands up and started paced in front of Cassian’s door. “Tevinter?! A common Free Marcher.”

“You and I both know I’m anything but _common_ ,” Cassian said, and delighted in the flush Dorian tried to hide.

Cassian peered around Dorian to draw attention to the crowd. As much as he’d enjoy nothing more than declaring his love and loyalty to Dorian in front of literally everyone they’ve ever met, Dorian was still adorably shy in public.

Dorian caught on and shut the door behind him. “What are you thinking?”

Cassian leaned his hip against the desk next to him as he cocked his head. “About what?”

“Kaffas, you know ‘about what.’ People are going to get ideas if you claim to be going to Tevinter,” Dorian said.

“I am going,” Cassian said. “Or at least, am hoping to go.”

“What for?” Dorian asked.

“That’s where you’re going.”

“So you’re coming to… visit? Me?” Dorian asked.

“No,” Cassian said. “I’m going to be with you.”

“Be with me?”

“Yes,” Cassian said patiently.

“In Tevinter?”

“That’s as good a place as any,” Cassian said. He crossed his arms as Dorian began pacing in front of him.

“‘As good a place as any’ he says. Do you have any idea what you’re getting yourself into?” Dorian asked, but continued before Cassian could respond. “It’s far too dangerous for you. You’re not even Tevinter. You’re not a mage. You’re the fucking Inquisitor!”

“As if our life hasn’t been full of danger since the day we met,” Cassian said.

“But that’s different,” Dorian argued. “You weren’t willingly walking into the lion’s den thinking it was a field full of flowers!”

“So you’ve decided for me then?” Cassian asked. “You’ve decided that I’m not _allowed_ to go with you.”

“Cassian that’s not—”

“Because what I’m hearing is you coming up with excuses for me to not be there. It’d be different if you didn’t want me. I’d hate it, but that’s your choice to make. If you no longer wanted me or didn’t love me anymore, that’s something I’d have to deal with. But this. This is you trying to dictate what I’m going to do next.”

“But—”

“So the question for you is, Do you not want me anymore?” Cassian asked. His heart was beating erratically in his chest but he wasn’t going to let that show. He honestly hadn’t thought of the possibility of Dorian not wanting him, not loving him anymore.

“Of course I want you,” Dorian said. “I love you, you know that.”

“And I love you. So then, what _exactly_ is the problem?” Cassian asked.

“It’s dangerous.”

“So you’ve said,” Cassian said. “But I love you and want to be with you. Is that not enough?”

“It’s not that simple,” Dorian argued.

“Then make it simple,” Cassian said.

“You’ve killed hundreds of my countrymen,” Dorian said. “While I am on your side that they were vile abominations, my country will not think kindly of you.”

“It’d be weird if they did,” Cassian agreed.

“They’ll try to hurt you, to kill you, just for that alone. Not to mention what they would do to you to try and get to me,” Dorian said. “Being with me, _openly_ , would put an even bigger target on both our backs.”

“So you want me to be a secret?” Cassian asked.

“No,” Dorian said, finally stepping closer to Cassian. “Of course not. You’re the first person who has ever wanted to be with me fully and openly. I don’t want to give that up.”

Cassian reached out tug Dorian closer to him, wrapping an arm around him. “Then don’t send me away.”

“But it’s dangerous.”

“And I could die tomorrow from bandits,” Cassian said. “Our lives are always going to be dangerous. And honestly, all you’ve done is convince how much more dangerous it’s going to be for you if you don’t have someone you can really trust to guard your back.”

“I can’t put you through that,” Dorian said. “My decision to go back wasn’t to force you to come along.”

“I know,” Cassian said. “My decision to follow you was mine. I don’t want to watch you ride away and know that I’ll probably never see you again.”

“We’d see each other.”

“Maybe,” Cassian said. “But wouldn’t it be better to know that I’d be there when you’re done for the day. That you had someone waiting for you at home.”

Dorian didn’t say anything.

“It made this whole thing bearable for me,” Cassian admitted. “There was so much pressure on me to ‘do the right thing,’ which everyone has a different definition of. But having you, knowing that you would be waiting for me and that I had someone who loved me for me and not because I was The Inquisitor, made it all right.”

“You’d constantly be under threat,” Dorian argued weakly.

“No more than you will be,” Cassian argued back. “And just because I’m not a mage doesn’t mean I’m completely useless. I’m a trained warrior.”

“It’s not that I don’t want you,” Dorian said. “But I just don’t know how this will work out.”

“So we’ll figure it out together,” Cassian said. “Besides, you know how I was born to be an extremely handsome kept husband.”

Dorian chuckled and pulled away. “You mean that?”

Cassian shrugged. “Of course. Living in the lap of luxury. Eating delicious foods and drinking fabulous wine sounds like my kind of retirement. Besides, you know how good I’ll look in Tevinter fashion.”

Dorian shook his head. “I meant, the husband part.”

“I’d be up for it,” Cassian said.

“You’d willingly follow me on a fool’s errand?”

“It’s not a fool’s errand to work towards bettering your homeland,” Cassian said. “It’s what you’ve always believed in.”

“But it’s probably going to amount to nothing,” Dorian argued.

“Well, let’s cross that bridge when we come to it,” Cassian suggested.

“How did I get so lucky?” Dorian mumbled under his breath.

“Well, considering how many times you’ve saved my life, I’d say we’re both rather lucky.”

Dorian shook his head. “No one’s going to like this.”

“When have I ever cared about what people are going to like or not like?” Cassian asked.

“You care what I think.”

“That’s because I love you,” Cassian said.

“And you care what our friends think.”

“Because they’re our friends and I actually don’t want to lose the precious few I have,” Cassian said. “And as they’re our friends, whatever their personal feelings on Tevinter, they’ll be happy that we’re happy.”

“Then I guess you’re coming with me to Tevinter,” Dorian said. His expression was cautiously hopeful. It reminded Cassian of when they were first getting together and after every night, Dorian would sit up and reach for his clothes or admit that he should better leave. And every time he’d have this same expression on his face, one that screamed please don’t kick me out but I know that’s what’s about to happen.

Cassian just pulled Dorian back to him and kissed. “I assume we’ll have to do some shopping before we leave?”

“Well, we certainly can’t have you arriving dressed in this hideous thing.”

“Josephine worked really hard on this,” Cassian mock defended.

“Well, either way it doesn’t flatter you.”

“Everything flatters me,” Cassian said.

“And _that_ is my line.”

“Who do you think I learned it from?” Cassian laughed and kissed Dorian’s cheek. “Let’s go get dinner. Celebrate a bit.”

“Whatever you want, amatus.” Dorian linked his hand with Cassian’s and led him out.

“How long do you think it will take me to convince Vivian to visit?” Cassian asked.

They walked off together, not quite into the sunset that Cassian would have wanted, but with Dorian’s hand in his and Dorian laughing next to him, it was still just as good as Cassian wanted it to be.


End file.
